you belong with me
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: Was it wrong? Was it wrong to hate your only friend's girl friend? My grip loosened. She was mean to him in many ways. She didn't respect him at all. She's only with him because of me and that he is the star athlete at the school. narusasu
1. was it wrong?

**A/N**

**omg, i'm finally posting something up. sorry its not another chapter for the 25 kisses thingy. i'm still writing one, editing it here and there. but here's a new one. its a chapter story. i divided them into small chapters. because of the topices in it. i don't like that idea of stopping in the middle of a sense and post in a week or two later. so the chapter might only have 500-1000 words each. i finish, so i have no reason not to stop posting this. i hope you like it. i've been writing this since last year and i just finish last month. why it took that long? i only wrote three to four paragraphs during the school day. i really hope you like it, please coment. good or bad. sorry for the grammar use**

'Sakura-come on I was just joking…-no I didn't mean it. I didn't know you were going to take it to the heart. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes I still love you' he said rolling his eyes.

I sat there listening in on the conversation between the two. He had that look on his face….his eyes closed as he listens to her talk over the phone. he opened his eyes after a awhile and noticed I was watching him from across the room, he smiled and started making faces and mouthing her words. I smiled and laugh a little at his silliness.

Rolling my eyes at him I stood up and closed the window, it got cold and the snow was starting to fall even more. Snow was every where for the past week now and doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon, it was bad that they had to cancel school twice this week... Some kids were still playing outside…even if it nine at night.

'God, all that just because of that. Man, I swear she is PMSing. It was just a joke, I didn't mean it. I didn't know she was going to take in the wrong way.' he said throwing his phone on the bed. Taking his jacket off at the same time.

'What did you say to her again anyways, to make her mad at you again?' I asked walking over to the dresser rubbing my eyes.

'Contacts bothering you?' he asked dropping himself on the bed. 'Nothing really, I just told her that she was starting to eat a lot lately. And she blew. Yelling at me and then runs off saying I called her fat. I got some nasty stares, as she got up and ran out the door. I even got slap by the waitress when she heard Sakura yelling at me.'

'Ah yea, they are,' I answered his question 'did kinda sound like you told her that' I murmured fixing my glasses, pocketing my contact lens.

'I guess I don't really know I just noticed it. Come on she ate half of my pay check within a day.'

I chuckled, turning away from the dresser and towards him,

'Your brother cooking tonight…where is he anyways? I didn't see him when I came in' he asked off topic sitting up on the bed.

'No I'm cooking tonight, he's with his girlfriend, Konan. He said he was coming back late tonight.' I answered leaving the room fixing my glasses, I dislike wearing them.

He follows a few steps behind me.

'Konan?' he asked taking a seat at the bar stool at the island.

'The one with blue hair and the flower in her hair too. She also has a lip ring I believe.' He sat there, thinking 'he's been dating her for about a month now'

'Oh her, the one with that weird coat with red clouds all over it, have to give it to him though. She's hot.... What are you going to cook?' he asked me.

Standing there I thought

'Home made ramen?' I said taking out pots.

'You hate ramen' he pointed out, getting up to get a drink. 'Sweet you have wine!' he got two steam wear out from the cabinet above him. I'm not a big fan of drinking, but I still do.

'Yea'

'God that was good…have I told you that I luved you?' he said hugging me from the side.

I frowned looking at him stopping mid chew. A blank look on my face and he had a big grin on his face.

'No and don't you even dare.' I warned him.

'Do you think we spend too much time together?' he asked out of nowhere. I dropped my spoon on the table and looked at him.

'Sakura said-'

'It's always Sakura said 'I tell him taking his arm off of my shoulder. I stood up and dumped my food down the sink.

'Don't be like that, Sasuke.' He said in a somewhat a whisper looking right at me, after a while looking away.

'Be like what?' I asked harshly, gripping onto the side of the sink. I took slow deep breaths.

'Like that? Why must you act as though you hate her?' He said I heard him getting up and walking towards me. I didn't movie when he dropped the bowl into the sink from behind me. He didn't move, standing there a few inches behind me, I didn't turn around.

'You do don't you?' he asked, though it sounds more like a statement. I dropped my head.

Was it wrong? Was it wrong to hate your only friend's girl friend? My grip loosened. She was mean to him in many ways. She didn't respect him at all. She's only with him because of me and that he is the star athlete at the school.

'I don't understand what made you hate her so much, Sasuke. Sasuke tell me.' He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes at the feeling of his body molded against mines. My skin went haywire at the feeling, making me dizzy. I could feel my body starting to heat up.

You don't know what you're doing to me, do you?

I search my brain for an answer to give.

I turned around to come face to face with him. My eyes soften.

'Because…' I jumped a bit in surprise at the tone of his cell phone going off once again. He backed off, fishing for his phone in his back pocket.

I knew that tune, I knew that song that played when she called him. I gave him a look as he answered the phone. I walked out of the kitchen without another word. What else was there more to say?

'Sasuke, wait hold on!' I heard him yell from down stairs.


	2. cut the crap, sasuke

I turn the music up in the room with the remote and I closed my eyes as I let the music take over my body. I sat there at the foot of the bed on the floor. Take deep slow breaths

'In and out…in and out…in and out' I whispered to himself remembering what my doctor told me.

The music was turned down.

'Cut the crap Sasuke.' He said, clearly pissed. 'What the hell is your problem with Sakura? You get that look in your eye every time she calls.'

I stood up.

'Fine I'll cut the crap.' I yelled pushing him away from me. 'Yes I hate her with a passion. I can't stand her. I tried to over look it when you two started dating. She's all you talk about these days.' I grabbed onto his shirt holding them tightly in my hands.

He looked a bit shocked at my actions.

'Sakura this, Sakura that! That's all it is now. And I can't stand it. I can't stand at how you look at her, I hate the way you—the way you ignore me when it comes to her. When you chose her over me, your friend since we were kids.' I told him, I felt like crying. But I would not let the tears fall. Not in front of him, I will not show him how weak I am.

'You're hardly around anymore. You're going to be gone tomorrow and I won't see you for days. You're like a lost puppy. Always doing this and that for her. And what all you got out of it was a good fuck in the car every once in a while?-'I fell cutting me off.

My hand shot up to my cheek. It started to burn. I looked up at him, shocked. I started to panic. My breath coming out short. Not again… All he did was stand there and watched. All the memories started to come back to me…and the pain and lies. I was scared as I was back then.

'Puppy? My ass. Like you're the one to talk about being a puppy.' He yelled at me turning away from me. He walked into the bedroom connected to the room. I sat there legs bended and parted. I have no clue where my glass landed. He backhanded me, I could taste the metallic in my mouth, blood. It was a familiar taste to me

I knew for a fact that there will be a bruise tomorrow. There was always a bruise, some I couldn't hide. I curse myself for having little colored skin and how I bruise easily.

'What have nothing else to say to me now?' he asked walking back into the room with a wet washcloth in hand. He dropped it by my legs and turned around.

With out a word he and walked out of my bed room door.

I quickly got up and ran down the stairs and into the living. I saw him grabbing his school bag. I walked towards him slowly. I didn't know what to say or do. I was losing my only close friend.

'You-you can't leave me.' I said to him holding onto his forearm. He pushed me away from him. I panicked waiting for another hit, slap, push…something. I can't lose him to some girl. 'Please, Naruto. You just can't leave me alone.' I begged him.

He still wouldn't look at me, I could tell he was mad at me.

He finally turned around to face me. I stood there arms by my side unsure what was going to happen next. I just stared at him.

Ever so slowly he walked closer to me, he reached for me. He ran his hand across where he backhanded me. I pulled away from him bit, cause it was hurting already. I closed my eyes, at the feeling of his hand on my skin. I'm scared, as I was scared back then.

'Sasuke, I'm not going to break up with her just because you don't like her. She is my girlfriend and-and I love her,' he said. I finally let the sobs come out.

It hurt when he says he loves her. Every time he says it to her, it eats at my heart.

He pulled away.

'Bye Sasuke' he whispered and walked out of the door. Out of my life, I knew I'd never see him again. I fell to the floor, I wrapped my arms around myself.


	3. sas gay

3 years later

'You know you really need to stop doing that' I heard someone say to me, will I think to me. I'm guessing it since we were the only two sitting here away from everyone

'Huh?' I asked looking towards him. He smiled at me, shaking his head. 'Sorry I spaced'

'You do that a lot. Its…kind of cute' he teased me, I looked away from him. I didn't like being call cute. It's a word use for girls, not guys. 'Come here' he said grabbing a hold of my jacket sleeve, pulling it.

I let out a sigh and moved over on the green grass under the shade tree. He held me in his arms, I felt somewhat safe when he does that, but something was still missing and I couldn't put my finger on it.

'How cute,' I looked up to see her. I glared at her. 'Two gay guys holding each other.' She said with a smirk on her face. She was there along with one of her other friends. The one with blonde hair, I can't remember her name. Total bitch though, still Sakura is the worst in that department.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura' He said, a smile on his face, he let go of me and stood up. 'I must be going Sasuke I have class next hour.' With that he left, not once looking back. He never would

'How sad it looks like your boyfriend doesn't like being called gay. Or is he ashamed of dating a fag like you.?' She stood there facing me, her hands on her hips. He was not my boyfriend, never will be either.

'Sakura-chan there you a-'

I looked behind her and Ino. I bit my lip ring. He changed by much. Lost some of his baby fat in his cheek. I could tell he was taller than me,.

What do I do? I never faced him.

She had that smirk on her face. She turned to him and kissed him on the lips, her eyes closing once lip meet lips. I looked down, I hate this.

We haven't talk in three years nor seen each other. I changed all my class to be far from him so I don't have to run into him.

'I was just talking to Sas-gay here. His boyfriend ran off though.' She said to him, holding onto his neck.

He looked at me in shock.

'Boyfriend?' he asked. I didn't answer, I didn't want to talk to him. I finally got over the whole thing that happened. I tried to forget about it, but everything I do seems to remind me of him.

'Let's go Naruto I'm hungry, I don't want to be near a gay guy. How gross is that.'

I got up picking up my bag and walked off without a word or looking back. I don't need this right now. I could clearly hear her laugh.

It's been what 3 years now? And he is still dating her. I saw them together all the time. She stood there hanging off of him. Happy that she's dating the star athlete of the school. And with her captain of the cheerleading squad. Plus Naruto was voted school body president.

I looked at the clock beside my bed, though the numbers were hard to see. I believe it read 2 something am. Who the hell calls at 2 in the morning?

Slowly sitting up I looked pass the clock to see my cell phone lighting up and a buzz ringing filled the room. Unknown number.

Should I just let it to continue to ring? It stopped after a while a tone went off, a text message. Sighing I got out of bed. Who ever this person is clearly is not going to give up.

Four miss calls and 5 text message one after another. Wow.

An unknown number, on all of them. I need my glasses to read the small numbers and words. Where did I last leave them…damn. I just have to try and read it with out them.


	4. new message

**A/N: okay just to let you know, those are real numbers. yes REAL numbers that i am using in this chapter. so please don't use them anywhere. it's my number, so yea just to let you know. PLEASE DO NOT CALL ME!!!**

Unknown number

It's on the computer table

What's on the computer table? I made my way through the darkness of my room and search for what ever is on my computer table. I felt something…my glasses.

Second massage 2:15 am

Unknown number

Found them?

Who the hell is this person? I sat back down on my bed pulling the blankets around me. I opened up the next text.

Third massage 2:17 am

Unknown number

Come on wake up

Fourth massage 2:30 am

Unknown number

Awake yet?

Fifth message 2:31 am

Unknown number

Cold? You always hated the coldness

I never told anyone that before. The hell do I have a stalker or something? I looked around the room to make sure no one was in here. I can here Itachi from the other room…the door was open again. Seeing as his snores were loud.

I jumped a bit making me drop the phone, another text massage. The hell. I bent down to pick it back up.

New Massage 2:47 am

+6023840186

Sorry to scare you and no I'm not in your room. So stop being jumpy. I want to talk.

I don't know the number. Who ever this person is knows me to well. I sat there staring at the screen rereading the number and text. Oh well I'm awake now. Might as well see who this person is and what they want. I just hope it's not another girl from school.

Ah, who is this?

I sent it to the number. And waited for the reply. The tone went off again.

New massage 2:51

+6023840186

I'm outside, door unlock?

Outside? This person is outside? I don't know about this anymore. I sat there thinking about it. If I let the person it…I might most likely be kidnapped or maybe rapped. Then again Itachi is just down the hall.

New Massage 2:53 am

+6023840186

I'm not going to do anything to you, Sasuke

Okay first knows everything about me where I live and my name. All I want is to go back to sleep. I walked over to my closet and put on a pair of sleeping pants. Not meeting someone in my boxers.

The text massage tone when of again on the bed. I opened it up.

New massage 3:01 am

+6023840186

I'll take that as an okay. I'll be up, keep your lights off, just the lamp.


	5. after three years

Okay now the layout of my house. Was this a bad idea? I heard the back door open and the creaking of the stairs. I took a deep breath waiting for my stalker. I grabbed the closely thing…the soccer ball.

My door opened just a little.

'What ever you're holding, Sasuke drop it.' I stopped breathing, I knew that voice. The ball from my hands and I slowly started to walk backwards away from the person coming in.

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him and locked it. He turned to face me. It's been three years since he's been in my house. I just stared at him….Naruto. What is he doing here. After all this time. He just stood there, he took of his jacket.

'Can't believe you made me stand outside for an hour. You're mean' he whispered walking closer to me. I back up some more. My knees hit the bed. I didn't know what to say or do. So many thought ran through my mind.

'w-what a-re you doing here?' I finally asked him.

'I wanted to talk'

'After three years?' I asked him, getting over the shock of him in my room.

'Ah yeah…' he whispered.

'Get out. Get out.' I said to him pointing towards my door. 'I don't want you in here.'

He walked closer to me. I couldn't move back, the bed was right behind me. Soon he was standing right in front of me. My breaths came out short, I stared straight into his bright blue eyes.

'Sasuke, don't be like that, I just wanted to talk to you.' He whispered, reaching up to fix my glasses. 'I don't know what you do to this glasses, always bent.'

I slapped his hand away from me. He was too close for my likely.

'What are you going here?' I asked him, I knew he wouldn't leave till he got want he wanted.

'Who is this guy you're seeing?' he asked straight to the point.

'What guy?' I knew who he was talking about. 'I don't know who you are talking about.'

'Don't play dumb with me Sasuke. The guy Sakura was talking about today. I want to know who he is.' He got a hold of me on my shoulders.

'I'm not seeing anyone'

'Damn it Sasuke, tell me who the fuck you are seeing.' He said his grip on my shoulders tighten.

'I'm not seeing anyone damn it. Plus it is not your business who I got out with anyways. Coming in here asking all this questions after three full years.' He let me finish before he once again slap me, not as hard as the last time. But just enough force to cause me to fall onto the bed behind me.

He stood there staring at me. He was staring at ME.

'You-oh you… it was your damn fault about that stupid fight three years ago. You just won't drop it wouldn't you'. I rolled off the bed and stood my ground. I could tell easily that he was mad, I didn't say anything to him, knowing it will just piss him off even more.

'Why do you even care now? After all these years?' I whispered looking down at my feet. 'I finally got over the fact that I lost you and now you're here in my room. Please just go.' He walked around the bed towards me, I didn't move.

He reached up and cupped my cheek in his hands. I closed my eyes at the feeling of him touching me once again. I looked up at him, he stared down at me, not saying a word.

'I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused you, I just….' He let out a sigh, 'it scared me the first time I noticed it.' He whispered out the last part.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared back up at him. I had no clue what he was talking about. I stayed quiet.

He opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out. He eyes soften as he continued to look at me. He smiled sadly.

'You are too innocent Sasuke. Too sweet to everyone, even though you try to hide it.' I blushed looking away from him. 'You don't like fights or anything like that. And I remember always teasing you about it.'


	6. i swear

5:10 am

'I swear I saw him with the journalism teacher.' He some what yelled at me, he walk sitting on the bed. And I on the floor in front of him.

I smiled

'I don't think so, Naruto. There's no way.' He stood up "no I know what I saw….Iruka with Kakashi-sensei.' I shook my head.

I got up at the feeling of my butt falling asleep sitting on the floor crawling onto the bed. 'Okay, so you saw them together.'

'Yes'

'In the teacher's lounge'

'Yes'

'Laughing.'

'Yes' he let out a groan as he threw himself on the bed, laying on his back.

'Close to each oth-'

'Yes Sasuke yes!' he said to me. I blushed at the way he said it. I looked at my lap. I looked up to see him a few inches away from my face. I jerked back away.

'That was how close they were to each other. You have to believe me' he whined.

'And if I don't?' I asked him.

He smirked

'Oh you don't do you?' he said in a dark teasing voice. I nodded slowly.

Before I knew it I was flat on my back I blinked a few times. I blushed even more than I was. He was grinning down at me….he was sitting on me.

'I think I can make you change your mind' I blush as I thought some things that were…a bit R-rated.

I let out a giggle as he poked my side, I covered my mouth. I tried pushing him off with the other. He continued

I couldn't breath, my hair was a mess, and my shirt was wrinkled.

'okay okay…..I-I bel-' I started laughing again. I was still under him. He started smiling like an idiot.

'you what?'

'I believe you….get off!' sat up a bit.

I took a few deep breaths

I looked up, he was looking at me. Everything got quiet I felt he thumb on my hip bone, my shirt had gone up. He hands were warm and soft. Slowly his thumb rubbed my skin in small circles, it was so light like a feather.

I moved to sit up a little more, my elbow supporting me. he leans in a bit. Our faces were a few inches apart.

He continued. I let out a gasp when I felt his hand slowly go down a bit. I bit my lip. He moved his hand back up to my sides. I got weak and fell onto the bed. my cheeks started to heat up once again.

He continued sliding his hand up and down my sides not passing my lower hip bone….where a problem was slowly forming. I was still biting my lip.

He moved his face closer to mines once again. Our lips were only an inch or two apart. I move up meeting him

My alarm went off.

He shot back up, his hand stopped and was off my skin.

Damn it all! I was so close!

He smiled a bit. So did I.

'6:30 am'

'We've been up since 1…will I was' he got off of me and walked out into the hallway. Is that it?.

I heard a clicking sound. He was turning on the heater. I smiled. He walked back in right when it turned on, blowing in warm air.

'I have to get going and get ready for morning classes. You don't have class until 2nd period right?' he asked me putting his jacket on. I nodded.


	7. nicknames

'Are you going to the dance tonight?' he asked me, facing me.

'I don't dance you know that Naruto.'

'I seen you dance before, you lie. You and your studying every night.' He said with a smile.

'come'

'no'

'please'

'I don't have anything to wear' I finally said, giving in, getting off the bed.

'I know what you should wear.' He said 'a Dress!'

I growled at him.

'For real…you're slim, kinda short, light skin color. You would look like a girl!'

I punched him in the arm.

'don't make fun of me'

'Ouch, I wasn't!' he laugh a bit 'what if I say you'd look cute, too'

I blushed at what he just said to me. Cute is a girl word, I hate being called cute by people.

But with him saying that to me…it just makes me what to hear him say it to me again. I didn't say anything, I just stared at him with my cheeks pink and hot.

'It makes it even worst when you blush too Sasuke.' He teases even more. I blushed even more.

'Don't say stuff like that to me, asshole.' I whispered to him.

He just started laughing again at me.

'You are too cu—' he was cut off

His phone was ringing, it was her. I know it was, I remember that ring tone anywhere.

I bite my lip and turned away from him as he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. I started to take my clothes out for the day.

'Ah…hey Sakura…ah yeah…no I'm eating right now,' he lied to her, I turned my head towards him, I glared. He wouldn't tell her he was with me. I closed my drawer making sure is made a loud noise.

'Ah no that's Kakashi,' he lied once again, I dropped my clothes on the floor.

'You are a fucking dick Naruto!' I said to him loudly. I walked towards the door.

'Sakura I have to go,' he quickly said to her. 'No it's the TV…bye –love you too' he closed the phone

'Dick?'

I didn't say anything to him as I entered the hall and started down the stairs. I could hear him running down the stairs behind me.

'Sasuke hold on.' I kept on walking, he grabbed a hold of me and pushed me up against the wall. He held me there his body in front of me.

'What?' I said not looking at him.

'Let me explain-'

'Explain what? That you're embarrassed to be around me? Talking to me? Being in my house?' I said loudly, surely Itachi could hear us talking on the stairs, not that I really care either way. It's not like he'll come in here and play the role of big brother. 'Just say it Naruto! You don't want people to know. You're worried about your look?'

'No that's not it!'

"Just leave Naruto just leave and never talk to me again.' I said to him. And here I thought I got my friend back…I guess not. I need to stop hoping for things that never will be. It's useless and I'm just hurting myself in the end. He's not going to come back to me…I should have known. Who wants to be seen with me, right?'

I shoved him away from and continue on down to the kitchen to start breakfast or Itachi and I. I ignored him as he was talking to me, he has nothing I want to hear.

'S'uke stop-'

'Don't you dare call me that, don't you even dare,' I pushed him towards the door. 'You have no right to start calling me that. No right at all. You lost that the night you walked out that door. Don't you dare, I don't want to hear it coming from your mouth ever again. You got that asshole. Leave me alone.'

He pushed me back into the kitchen.

'I'll call you by the nickname I gave if I want to!' He finally yelled at me. I walked away from him, knowing his temper really well. I don't feel like being slapped again.

'Nicknames are only between friends. And I believe you we aren't friends since freshman year.' I yelled back. Damn I chipped my teeth again, I don't like to yell, but he just kept on pushing me.

'Fuck' I whispered out. I held onto my jaw, my eyed shut.

'What?' he asked walking towards me, I took a few steps back. Keeping my distance away from him.


	8. why are you crying

**A/N: **SORRY SORRY i haven't post the next two chapters in a while. i have a reason why so please forgive me. its a good reason too. you see for the last month i have been busy, but yes i did have time to put up the first few chapters. as i said before this story is finish and on my USB...i think that's what it called...but even more in that last two weeks. you see i graduated high school! yay me. anyways that is my reason and sorry for making you guys wait for these next two chapters.

thank you for reading and enjoy

* * *

'Oh so now you're worried. Damn it Naruto make up your damn mind!' I yelled turning away from him, I took a pan out and a pot, placing throwing them onto the black stove...

'I couldn't just say to her '_oh yea by the way I'm at Sasuke place talking about the good old days. Sorry for not coming over last night' _she'll have my head' he explained gripped into the counter end.

'It would have been better than saying you weren't.' I turned on the stove to high.

'Damn it Sasuke look at me!' he yelled I could hear him stomping towards me. He harshly spun me around to face me. And he saw it…the tears that I was hiding from him this whole time we were yelling. I just didn't care anymore.

He just stared at me…he eyes soften a bit. I glared at him through my watery eyes. I ripped my arms out of his grasp.

'Don't touch me'

'You're crying'

'No shit Sherlock' I said to him harshly. My back was pressing against the hot stove. I continued on glaring at him.

'Why are you crying Sasuke?' he asked in a whisper as he reached up and wiped a tear away from my face.

'Oh I don't know…maybe I just feel like it. You idiot I'm crying because of you. Its always been you. You fucking caused me to cry. Are you happy? To see me cry again? '

'I don't understand'

'God Naruto. First you come here in the middle of the night asking me about me having a boyfriend. Then talking like nothing happened between us. Then you tried to fucking kiss me in my room …on my bed.'

'Kiss? I never did. I'm not interested in guys and you know that.' I held my breath

'Why are you lying to me? Stop lying to me Naruto!' I yelled at him as I fist his jacket.

'I'm not lying damn it!' he yelled grabbing a hold of my wrist and pulling them off of his jacket.

'I don-' he took a step back. He cupped his left cheek.

'I fucking hate you! I hate you! Stay out of my life!' I yelled at him leaving him in the kitchen. I walked up the stairs I was passing Itachi's room…the door was open and he was standing there. He looked down at me holding my right hand.

'It's odd that you actually had the nerve to slap him,' Itachi said to me as he walked out of his room, passing by me. 'You must really love him and hate him for leaving you all alone three years ago.'

'Sorry for waking you big brother, I didn't know you could hear us.' I explain to him, looking towards the floor. 'I'll start breakfast in a bit'

I was about to walk away from him and continue on to my room...

'Forget breakfast, little brother. It's okay, I'll cook you just stay in your room. I'll call you down when I'm down. Hold your hand under cold water for a bit.' He said before turning and walking away from me. I stared after him.

He didn't ask…he knew I didn't want to talk about it right now. I needed to calm down and clean my thoughts about this whole ordeal.


	9. itachi

Kitchen-Itachi

'Fuck, damn it, crap, shit…and every other curse world there is in this fucked up world' I heard him yell at no one.

'You've grown Naruto. It's been awhile' I greeted him taking food out for breakfast. He just stood there looking at me,

'I'm guessing you heard everything that happened.' He said running his hand through his hair.

'I got no sleep what's so ever since three this morning, Naruto.'

He smiled, I couldn't help the ends of my lips go up a bit. He's too sweet for his own good.

'Sorry…it's just…damn even I don't know why I'm here!' he yelled at me. He leans back against the wall. His hands in his pockets. I could clearly see the red hand print on his cheek.

'Then why come at all, if you do not know what you are here for. Is it for Sasuke or is it finally dawning on you…on the way you just left him alone for the pass three years?' I asked turning the eggs over.

'You make it sound it was my entirely fault.' He whispered out looking at the floor. His eyes half close.

'You walked out of his life, I think it is your fault, Naruto.'

He stood up straight and walked closer to me. I took the egg out of the pan and into a plate.

'It's his damn fault for the fight we had that night, he just would drop it.' He yelled slamming his fist down on the counter top.

I crossed my arms and stared him straight in the eye. I wanted to know why my little brother is so hurt about this. What happened that night? Sasuke never told me the whole story.


	10. i didn't mean to

**A/N : **sorry it took me two weeks to get the next two chapters up. i've been busy since my last update. a lot of family problems going on here and a whole lot of other crap. to top if off, my weekend was a train wreck. a friend of mines decided to visit me and he is very sweet. anyways long story short. he kissed me. and i was fine with it, it was just a kiss so i really didn't care. but now he is texting me every freakin' day. and i hope he didn't get the wrong idea. and i'm starting to hate it...i just might change my number again. speaking of which i got a new cell phone with a new number. in text message chapter the number still works but its my brothers number now. anyways enjoy. btw this is a flash back of what happen that night, will what itachi knows about that night.  


* * *

**  
**

3 years ago

'_Sasuke! I'm home' I yelled as I took my jacket off, throwing it onto the sofa. It was dark and quiet…that was odd. _

'_Sasuke?' I asked making my way up to his room. The whole house was dark, what's going on? I started to panic…where is Sasuke?_

'_tach?' I heard him whisper as I walked into his room; the light was off as will. I turn on the light switch. _

_he wasn't in his room, so I walked into his bathroom, I turned on the light too. He was hunched over the toilet, the room smell of vomit._

_I rushed to his side._

'_Sasuke? What happened?' I asked him, that's when I noticed the quiet sobs escaping his mouth. I got up and got the towel behind us._

'_he left tachi…he left.' He kept saying over and over._

_I knew who he was talking about, it could only be the only person he was talking about. I looked at him, I didn't know what to do. What was I suppose to do?_

'_what happen Sasuke?' I rubbed his back. He finally looked up at me. that's when I saw it. I reached up and touched the darken mark on his cheek. My jaw tighten. _

'_where is he? Where the hell is he? I'll kill him' I yelled getting up, I was about to walk away. he grabbed onto my arm. Pulling me back towards him._

'_Don't leave me Tachi…don't leave me too. Don't leave me like he did' He whispered out before falling down to the ground._

_He laid there, his skin paler than before. He cheeks stained with fresh tears. I also noticed the hand marking on his forearm._

_I touched the darken skin on his cheeks and outlined the hand print on his forearm. It was starting once again. Carefully I gather my broken brother and laid him on the bed._

'_No one hits my little brother without dealing with me.' I walked back down stairs and outside to the car._

_I drove off into the night and made my way towards Naruto's house. His truck was parked outside._

_He was sitting outside, sitting on the cooled ground._

'_Naruto…' I walked up to him. he looked up and he glared at me._

'_I don't feel like talking to you Itachi.' He growled out at me. he was mad._

'_why is there a bruise on Sasuke's cheek and arms?' I yelled at him._

'_oh I don't know what the hell his problem is. Get the hell away from me Itachi.'_

_I wanted to hit him kick him, something. But I just couldn't. he was like family and I just couldn't do it._

'_Stay away from him. I don't know what the fuck happened to night. Just stay the hell away from Sasuke. He's broken as it is. Just dealing with the lost of our parents, the last thing he needs it to be your pouching bag again.' He looked up at me. 'Yes, Naruto I know about your anger problems. How you go out of control, from time to time. I wasn't shocked to see a few markings on Sasuke's arm after I found out.'_

_He dropped his head into his hands. 'He-he…the first time' he started off talking before a few sobs escaped from his mouth. He looked up at me once again._

'_Beginning of Jr. High School…I got into an argument with Iruka about the classes I wanted to take and what not and it was always arguments with him that started it.' He inhaled. 'I guess he called Sasuke after I took off from the house. Sasuke came looking for me. I was at the View…trying to calm down.'_

_He wiped his tears away from his eyes and continued on with his story._

'_He tried talking to me…I don't remember what was said that night. All I remember was slamming him against the side of the car…' he paused, 'I remember my hands wrapping around his neck and yelling at him nonsense things. There were tears running down his face and he was shaking really bad and he was begging me to stop and that he was scared about what was going on. I remember all the yelling I did. Itachi…I never yelled at Sasuke like that before. Not once'_

_He finally broke down, crying heavily, shaking his head. I don't know what to do…_

'_I couldn't look at him for the rest of the week after I saw the bruises I left on his neck and wrist for gripping to hard on them. I saw the ones I left on his back during our PE class…his whole back was blue. And you know what he did…nothing' he laughed out._

'_Nothing…he just smiled and said it was his fault for it. Saying he just pissed me off more instead of calming me down. That night after he said that, I held on to him. I wouldn't let him go. I kept on whispering to him that I was sorry and it won't happen every again. He was the only person I had left, that I could trust... I kept saying sorry. He told me I had nothing to say sorry for.'_

'_It just got worst after that didn't it Naruto?' I asked him, pulling my jacket around myself even more._

'_Yeah…and yet he just smiled about it. It went a far as hitting him in the face or stomach. In the beginning it was just pushing him against something gripping on to his wrist some times fisting his hair. Everyone noticed the marking on his arms, stomach, cheek, they asked him what happened. He tells them he either got in a fight with someone while walking back home from school. Or something that really didn't make sense. And yet they believed him or pretended to. They didn't want to get involved with his situation. Tried to over look it'_

'_But I stopped after I moved out of Iruka's house, I couldn't take the constant arguments with him and moved in with Kakashi. A family friend.' He explained. 'Everything was okay. I didn't hurt him any more. There were no bruise any where on his body. Everything was okay when we began high school…two years and a half. Itachi two years…and he didn't leave me, he didn't hate me. He took it for two years. Sasuke put up with my anger and how I took it out on him. He stayed by my side. I took him for granted' _

_I turned away…I didn't want to hear anymore. I worried the whole time this was happening to my little brother. He told me everything was okay and Naruto was just stressed out and that he didn't mean hurting him. He told me not to worry about him and his problems._

'_Itachi?' he whispered out._

'_I think its best if you leave him alone. He can't take being hurt anymore, you hurt him enough. I over looked all the markings on his skin before. But now…I won't.'_

_I heard him let out a long stressful sigh. I stopped with out turning around. 'for the record Naruto, he didn't leave you. You left him.' with that I got into the car, and drove off. Back to the house, back to my broken brother. And I knew he would never be the same after this night._

_I lean against the door frame and listen to the soft sobs coming from the darken room. I could make out the form of my brother lying on his bed, shaking. _

_walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, I griped onto the bed sheets. He stopped some what with his crying. The bed shift, he was turning over to face me._

_I turn towards him and began running my hand through his hair softly. I remember mother use to do this to the both of use, when we were younger. She use to do with almost every night to Sasuke. I guess the nightmares got worst from time to time. I couldn't blame him for having these dreadful nightmares._

_Our dad died 10 years ago. He was murder by a hit man, he was never caught. Sasuke was with him at the time, he was eight. They were coming back from one of his meetings at the office. Sasuke wanted to see what father did every day._

_Ever since that night he's been having nightmares. Though they happen last frequency now. _

'_Sasuke…,' I whispered into the night, 'I won't let anyone hurt you anymore.' The shaking started to slow down._

'_I know you loved him deeply, but it's for the best I think.'_

'_I n-ever wan-want this to happen, Tachi. I didn't mean to fall for him.' he fell asleep._

'just like I said 3 years ago Naruto, I want you stay away from my little brother. Within a night you mange to hurt him once again.' I said to him. 'The door's behind you.'

With out a word he walked out the door.

'I'm sorry for keeping you up Tachi.' He said in a low voice.

I smiled at him 'foods done'


	11. he still cared

**A/N: **again i am sorry this chapters are very short, my reason is because i like to keep every event in one chapter. so the next chapter will either be them talking about something different or at different time or place. so just hang in there with me. enjoy

* * *

Kitchen-Sasuke

'he surprised me last night,' I said without looking up from my plate. 'he came in from the back door.'

Itachi stayed quiet as I told him. I told him the whole story that happened last night. From the text massages to the almost kiss…I think it was an almost kiss.

'he tried to kiss you that night Sasuke?' he asked looking at me. I finally looked up at him.

'Er…yea…I think…no…yes…I don't know Tachi. I just don't know anymore.' I let out a long stressful sigh. This is just getting more and more complicated by the second.

'he denied it though…Sasuke I think he does in fact have some sort of feeling towards you.'

'what?'

'I think Itachi's right, Sasuke. I do believe he has feelings for you.' I heard someone say from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing there a small smile playing on his lips.

'Neji?' my eyes widen a bit. He stood there, arms cross in front of his chest. Hair falling gracefully around his face.

'I came early, I wanted to take you out to eat. But I over heard you two talking. And I just couldn't help myself…I just had to listen to what was being said. Cause I know you two hardly talk to each other, only if it was important. And that fact that I know you wouldn't tell me.' He explained sitting beside me.

'there's no way. The facts all there. He's dating that pink bitch, he ditched me years ago…there's no way.'

'just because he's dating Sakura, doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you.' Itachi explained to me.

'Sasuke, you know I'm a TA right? I help with the front office. I over heard Naruto and one of the staff members talking. And again I just couldn't help myself.' He laugh a bit about that. 'He was asking for something information about the classes'

I stared at him…I hate when people pause to build the tension. I look at Neji and to Itachi next, trying to read what was going on and what the hell they were talking about. I mean he made it quiet clear that he was very straight and he has no feelings towards me. He's still in love with Sakura…the bitch haired bitch is more like it.

I lean back in my chair and crossed my arms and waited for one of them to talk. Itachi let out a sigh and got up. Picking up plates and other stuff on the table, placing them in the sink. And sat back down at the table.

'He was asking about your schedule, Sasuke.' He finally said, 'and about your grades and all that stuff. He even asked if there was some way that if he could adjust his own classes, to be a little more closer to the ones on your schedule. But not the same classes, cause he knew you would go and transfer out of the class.'

I stared wide eye at him as though if he had grown a second head with the last few minutes.

'Sasuke, he was watching out for you this whole time. Have you even noticed that the other students have stopped harassing you?'

I have but thought it was just my imagination. Maybe me hoping he would come back to me. But I push that idea aside.

'He gotten in a fight with them about and week or two after you two stopped talking. I read the file report about the whole thing. It has what was said and what the fight was about. It was about you, Sasuke. He was warning the guys that if they as so much go 10 feet of you, he will personally see to it that why will no long have the use of their arms. And to be kicked out of the school. He didn't want you to get hurt' Neji whispered out the last part.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I've been crying a lot today, I'm shocked that I still have tears to cry, the tears continued to fall from my eyes and I just couldn't stop them. I wiped them away. I looked up at Itachi and Neji, they looked at me with unreadable eyes. What were they thinking?

'He still cared about me? And yet I yelled at him…'I whispered out. 'I'm the worst'

They didn't say anything

'Sasuke I think I know how you could win Naruto over again.' Neji said. I looked at him. He was smiling at me…it was some what a sad one. A caring smile.

'How?' I asked


	12. pink white red

**A/N: okay next two chapters...YAY! i kinda found this chp a little funny...okay maybe not really. trust me, i tried to make this somewhat funny here and there. i don't know if it worked out. i forgot to ask if anyone had any questions for me about the story. I'll answer them to the best i can.**

* * *

'You said that Naruto thought you'd look cute if you wear a dress tonight at the school dance?' he asked me.

I didn't like where this was going, I had a bad feeling about this…

'Yea…'I dragged out the word, sitting up straighter.

'Skip school today with me,' he started off, I was opened my mouth to tell him no. I skipped to many days as it is. ' It's Friday, so don't worry about it. I know you only have three classes today, and they're all electives.'

I closed my mouth, damn that is true…he countered me.

'I'm not a girl and I'm not going to wear a dress. And I'm not even going to the stupid dance.' I explained to him as I got up.

'Sasuke I hear that Sakura and Naruto have been having relationship problems. Yesterday's game I hear that Sakura was hitting on some other guy on the football team. And he saw them together, she was all over the guy.'

'What does that have to do with me wearing a dress?' I asked him.

Itachi let out a sigh.

'Little brother, he called you cute. Take Neji as your date. Make him jealous of you really dating someone. That you lied to him from the beginning of you and Neji together.'

'We'll got to the store and buy you a dress for tonight and I'll buy the tickets at the door. Naruto won't help but watch you the whole nigh.' Neji got up, taking out his car keys.

'Do you really think do? I don't know guys, I'll be tease even more by the guys in our class once I enter that gym tonight. And I don't want to got through the bothering me again.

'he won't let that happen to you and I know it. Sasuke I have a good feeling about this. Come on do this.' Neji begged me.

'what if it doesn't work…he'll know I went because of him.'

'that's what he wanted Sasuke. He wants you to be there at the dance.'

'fine…fine….' I gave it. I sat back down on the chair.

They both smile…dear gods…help me get through today.

'Okay Itachi you got make up and everything like that. I'll go out with Sasuke and look for a dress and shoes…heels?' he asked. I glared at him. There was no way I'm wearing heels, that's pushing it too far.

Dress store-Sasuke

'Pink?'

'No'

'Red?'

'No'

'White?'

'No'

'Sasuke…your dress cannot just be black…it needs some color.' Neji dropped his arms to his side. The store was packed with dresses and shoes and other things that I didn't know what it was used for from in the first place. And Neji knowing this place is a mystery to me.

'I just don't like the colors and the dress you're picking out for me.. I don't want a dress that has puffy sleeves or with hug flowers on it. Or the princess type of dress, that's going on a bit strong for a school dace. And a big no to the knee high dresses.' I whined to him.

'Okay fine…don't blame me for this. I never had to choose a dress before.' Neji sat down one of the chairs in front of the dressing rooms. Mirrors were placed everywhere on the walls.

'Then how did you know about this place?' standing in front of him…in a dress he picked out for me to try on. It was above the knee, strapless, the sides were see through. So now you can see the side of my chest, stomach, hip, and my ass…though I'm wearing boxers. I felt very uncomfortable in the dress, I just might as will be standing there in my boxers or nothing at all.

'I have to go with Hinata when she goes out sometimes and this is where she usually goes to buy her dresses for the family dinners. The one she usually gets are nice.' He said as an after thought.

'What ever, I knew this was a bad idea from the very beginning Neji, but no. you guys just wouldn't listen to me.' I stomped back into the dressing room, dying to get out of this nasty dress.

I let out a long sigh at I unzipped the dress. This was stupid, did I really believe Naruto would like me in a dress at the dance. Maybe he was just joking me…making fun of me. I don't know. I'm so confused about this, I don't want to deal with it anymore. Life was going some what good for the last three year. Yea sure I had friends, but at least I had my brother and I knew he would never leave me.

'Sasuke I think I got the one for you. Come out and see….you'll love it. I swear.' I heard Neji yell out from across the store.

With the power the Hyugas had, Neji had the store owner close the shop down just for the two of us. I walked out in my boxers, not bothering to put my pants on since I'm going to be changing into some ridicules dress Neji picked out again.

'Neji come on none of thes-' I stopped mid sentence as I saw the dress he was holding up to me. He was smiling at me.

'By the look on your face, I'm guessing you like this dress…so do I. I think you'd look beautiful in this number. Told ya you'd like it. I got you size…it was the last one on the rack. Lucky.' He explained to me as he took it off the hanger and handed it to me. 'Go try in on just to make sure it looks good on you.'

I stood there in the dress that when all the way to my feet…it was a little long. I bit my lip looking at myself in the full body mirror in the tiny dressing room, it fit just right on me. Turning left and right the bottom part swished around my legs.

It wasn't as slutty as some of the dresses here in the store. No it wasn't black, it was dark blue with thin straps holding the dress up, fitted on the chest, stomach, hips, and butt. But the dress then goes out slowly down the legs. But it wasn't all dark blue. Just like the one I tried on before the side of the dress all the way down was different. No it was see though. It was white, a narrow strip straight down the side but slowly widens at the end. At the hip of the side there is a ribbon crisscrossed all the way to the knee, it was black….all in all it was a beautiful dress.

'Are you going to come out?' he asked. I blushed a bit at the thought of Neji seeing me like this. I truly look like a girl in this dress…damn.

'…err…no?'

'Fine, I'm still going to see it either way.' He said. 'Lets go…we've been here for hours now, I'm sleepy and hungry. Let's go.'

I changed and paid for the dress that I'm only going to be wearing for at least four hours….$94.99. Damn store. Damn Neji. Damn Itachi. And damn Naruto. Most of all damn my feelings for Naruto.


	13. honest

**A/N: okay here is where i tried...TRIED to be funny. tell me if it work. i'm sorry for the very short chapters once again, i believe i say that in just about every new chapter i post. do i? i was thinking...should i write a lemon for this story. of course some don't have to read it. but i don't have a 'dirty' mind to come up with anything. just wondering. i don't think i'll be able to pull it off. so enjoy the chapter.  


* * *

  
**

I truly regret coming back to the house after how many hours at the dress store? Maybe I should have just gone to school or the bookstore. Somewhere else besides here…and here's why.

'LET ME GO'

'Stop bitching and sit there'

'NO!'

'Sasuke stop being a baby and sit still for a minute. Keep on kicking and I might cut you.'

'I HATE YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT? '

'Oh this? Nothing at all…just close your eyes and everything will be okay'

'OWW…THAT HURT….THE FUCK ITACHI!'

'I told you to sit still now didn't I? It's not my fault'

'I'm almost done Itachi. What about you?'

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO. STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE. I CHANGED MY MIND, I DON'T WANT NARUTO ANYMORE. I'M HAPPY WITH MY LIFE…HONEST!' I tried begging them.

'And done'

I slowly opened my eyes, the two were standing a few feet away from me. They were both smiling too. Itachi's hair fell out of his low hair tie. Neji was fixing out his shirt. I looked around and noticed a pair of scissors sitting innocently on the table. I reached up into my hair and noticed it was shorter than before, way shorter that before.

'Come on turn around' Itachi whispered out, his hands grapping onto the brush he was holding.

Taking a deep death I turn around to face the full body mirror. My death escape me, my eyes widen a tad bit.

I noticed there was no make up out or gel or anything besides the scissor. What did they do?

'I cut about three inches off your head and an inch from your bangs. I also add a little amount of silk therapy into it as well. I just noticed with all that gel and what not you use in your hair, it was damaging your hair roots. I got some hair products from the shop, I only buy healthy hair products for my store.' Itachi explained to me, although I wasn't really listening to him.

'I use some cream to close your pores, a little lotion on your forehead and cheeks, where is was drier than the other spots on your face. I also plucked your eye brows. And removed all of the eyeliner around your eyes.' Neji said walking away towards the kitchen

'That's all you guys did?' I asked in a whisper. 'But it looks like you did more than that.'

'Maybe you should lighten up on the black eyeliner you use around your eyes.'

'You think because you clean all of my eyeliner off…did all this?' I asked them, touching my face. Around the eyes where I use to wear dark eyeliner. It was now clean of it. My eye color stood out very clear. It wasn't black it was some what gray…not dull gray.

'Okay we have two hours before the dance starts and Neji still has to get ready too.' Itachi said as he looked away from the clock hanging on the wall. I snapped out of how shocked I was about my new look.

'I'll be going now so I can get ready. I'm sure you have everything under control here. Right Itachi?' he nodded and Neji grabbed his jacket and left.

'Okay little brother I want you to go up stairs and take a quick shower to wash off all the hair I cut off. Here wash your hair with this make sure you rub it in good. Then blow dry your hair.' Itachi ordered before grabbing his keys.

'I'll be back in 20 minutes, I need to get some more stuff I'm going to need from the shop.'

45 minutes later and a lot of cussing from Sasuke

'Itachi could have a least told me that the damn thing stinks and smells ugly.' I said to myself. What have I gotten myself into? I place the blow dyer on the sink.

'See I knew your hair would look a whole lot better after washing it.' I saw Itachi standing there a smirk playing on his face. I turned to face me leaning against the sink. 'Now you are going to hate me even more after what is about to come next'

Should I be scared?

He held up some thing in his hand…I shook my head from side to side.

'No…that's going to far Itachi.'

'What? What's wrong with it?' he asked me innocently. I stared at the object in his hand.

'For one this I'm not a GIRL, Itachi. And it's not like anyone is going to see it.'

'Then why worry about it. And yes I know you're not a girl. But it's a must.' He said fully walking into the bathroom.

'Itachi I'm not going to wear it.' I said in a harsh tone.

'Oh yes you are and you have no said in it what so ever'

Yep I knew I should have been scared. I let out a yell or something close to a yell as Itachi tackled me to the floor.


	14. i can't go in there

**A/N: **sorry sorry sorry! please forgive me? i know it took awhile to post the next two chapters. but i have a very good reason as in why. first off i got a job! u know it may be just part time but i'm still getting use to standing on my feet, i work as cashier. second i went on a weekend trip to San Diego with my sister and her kids. and my third reason is that last weekend i went back to my home town and moved all of my mothers things here to phoenix. so for three days i was boxing things and moving them into a uhaul. and that is my excuse! thanks for all the reviews from some of you...oh and as for the lemon request...maybe just maybe. we shall see. but i don't think i'll be able to write something like that. but like i said we'll see. enjoy and again sorry

* * *

I stood there at the front down with a scowl on my face. And Neji standing there trying to hide his smile and laughter…key word try.

'Come on Sasuke smile…you look ugly with that face on. No one not gonna what to dance with you' I hear Itachi say as he open the door for us.

I let out a sigh…'lets get this stupid thing over with. Nothings going to happen. I know it guys.' I said to them as I walked out the door and towards Neji's truck.

'Use protection!' he yelled from the door. I threw my shoe…sadly a high heel… at him. He started to laugh even more as he close the door. Neji picked up my shoe and gave it back to me.

'Fuck you Itachi!' I yelled even though he can't hear me though the wall. 'I'm not into incest Sasuke. Sorry' he yelled threw the front window. I growled.

'He's joking! Let's go. I'm not a fan of wearing ties.'

School dance-outside

'Neji I can't go in there'

'Yes you can'

'No I can't'

'Come one…you look nice'

'I look like a girl' I yelled at him as I covered my upper body with my arms.

'Hey Itachi told me, you're even wearing an ORANGE garter' he teased me, I blushed as quickly

'SHUT UP!' I yelled at him, my face becoming heated by the passing second.

Hallway to the dance hall

'Sasuke come on, just take a few deep breaths' I am taking deep breaths asshole.

'If you have noticed Neji I have been taking deep breaths since I got into your truck.' I said to him.

'Whatever I'm going in' he started to walk towards the door.

'Wait!' I yelled as I raced after him. Not the greatest idea I had so far. Why you may ask? The ass was smarted than I thought…wait he's always been smart. Never mind.

Anyways, he had opened the door and step to the side. And I stumble into the gym, good thing I did fall on my ass.

I looked up into the crowd of people. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. Dancing or just talking to each other. All eyes were on me. I bit my lip and took a few steps back. I didn't want to be in here with all these people. They're all going to start laughing soon. I'm going to have my picture on the school news paper for being a cross-dresser.

But before I could anymore steps back. Someone grabbed a hold on my arm. I looked up and I saw Neji smiling softly at me.

'Everything's going to be okay, I promise' I believed him. I chewed on my lips and looked back at the crowd of students. They all stopped looking and want on with the dance. Though a few were still looking at us.

'NEJI!' I heard a girl scream from across the dance floor.

'Tenten' he whispered out to me. His girl friend, though they still haven't come out yet…even if this was their second year together.

'Go ahead, I'll be okay, but thanks for taking me.' I said to him as I pulled my arm away from him. He smiled at me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

'Don't look now, but I think someone is already watching you.' He whispered to me before walking towards the dance floor where his girlfriend was waiting. I never have been to a dance. I don't know what to do.

From the counter of my eye I could see who he was talking about. There he was with a semi-formal outfit. White button down shirt with an orange tie, and black pants. He was really starting at me. I walked the other way towards the tables.

'Hey Sasuke!' I heard someone yell my name before I could make another step towards the table. I looked at the direction I think it came from. Two students were walking towards me.

'I didn't know you were going to come to the dance…in a dress no less.' I blushed, great he was going to make fun of me.

'I think it suites you don't you think, Shikamaru?' he asked my lazy friend. He let out a yawn.

'Didn't know you could walk in high heels Sasuke.' Was his only comment.

'You don't think this is odd? For a guy to be wearing a dress?' I asked them. They both smiled at me.

'Personally I think it matched you, Sasuke.' Choji said. I smiled at them. I feel much better,


	15. like any other night

**A/N: **okay i have been thinking...do i need some more details for the school dance or more background chapters? i'm not really sure. but tell me what you think. request anyone? enjoy

* * *

45 minutes into the dance

I've been sitting here at the table with Shikamaru and Choji. Talking about this and that. Neji came by about twice to see if I was okay and asked about Naruto.

I kept my eye on him for the pass 30 minutes now, Sakura wasn't here yet. So he has been standing with Kiba the whole time talking a few girls came up to him. Probably to ask him to dance. Either way he turn all the girls down.

I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked up to see Neji. I smiled.

'I'm getting tried of him just watching you. I think he drooled enough. Come here let's dance.' He said to me, pulling me up before I could even answer him. We went to the middle of the gym, students started to look at me once again. I felt nervous.

'I have a feeling he doesn't really like it when someone…anyone touching you in an intimate way.' I nodded. I knew what he met and what he was going to do.

'What about Tenten/' I questioned him, looking around for her.

'I told her what was going on, don't worry she isn't the one to tell others about it.' he explained to me.

'Yea I know she won't…okay let's do this.'

Just then an up beat song started playing…the kind you can get close the other and dance. Perfect. Okay this is my last opposition.

I tuned around my back facing Neji…Naruto was in my view. He had stood up straighter and started at us.

Neji grabbed a hold of my hips and pulled me closer to him. And we began dancing. And it was really that dirty but not really innocent either.

I kept on looking his way every now and then. I swayed my hips, moved my body along with my arms. And Neji did the same.

'Okay I'm going to push him to his limits' Neji whispered into my ears. I fisted his hair from behind and pulled him closer to my neck. He went along with it, and started to breathe on it and brush his lips against my neck and my hair.

I looked once again and Naruto, he had crashed his red drinking cup. He was ready to jump in.

Okay a little bit more. I turned my head to face Neji. He nodded, knowing what I was going to do.

I pressed my lips against his and kissed him. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer to his body.

That did it. I felt someone pulling me away from Neji from arms. I let out a gasp.

'Don't you ever touch him again. Got that Neji?' he said. His voice dark as ever, I looked closer at him…it seem like his eye turned red from hatred against Neji.

'Who are you to tell me what to do, Naruto? Last time I checked you weren't talking to Sasuke.' Neji took a step closer to Naruto. I looked around and noticed that everyone…everyone was looking at the sense that was going on.

Naruto pulled me behind him.

'That is none of you business' naruto's voice was getting even colder.

'I think it is if I'm going to be sleeping at Sasuke's place to night…like any other night.'

I blushed at the meaning of his words. Okay that was a little too overboard.

'Fucking asshole!' Naruto yelled as he raised his hand, ready to hit Neji. Thinking quickly I went around him and stood between him and Neji.

'Move Sasuke, he has no right to be touching you.' He yelled at me.

'YOU have no right to tell me who can touch me or can't. It's my body and my life' I yelled back at him.

He grabbed a hold of my shoulders.

'No one is allowed to touch you. Not one of these assholes here. They are only after one thing from you!' he yelled. I inhaled.

I slapped him right in front of everyone.

'How dare you say a thing to me. Do you really thing I'd go around to everyone?' I ripped his hands off of my shoulders and started to walk away and out the gym.


	16. down to my hip

**A/N: **sorry yet again for the late up date. my reasons...are i got a job and signed up for college and more family problems that are hard to deal with right now. i only have about five...four more mini chapters posted before i'm done with this one. i have begun writing other narusasu sasunaru one-shots and i am working on 'cry' but i don't think i'll be able to finish that one. oh also before i post this one...i wrote a chapter story about sasuXoc about...mmm...four years ago, and that only lasted about over that summer which is about two months. so i have about 23,000 written out and i'm in interested in finishing it. so i was wondering if i should post that to the last chapter i wrote and hand it over to someone who would like to change it or finish it. i don't mind. so please tell me what you think about that. so enjoy the next two chapters of You Belong with Me

* * *

I some what ran the entire way out of the school hallway to the parking lot and kept on going. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I didn't want to stop I just want to keep on going forever. I tried to blink away the tears that began to form in my eyes.

'Fucking Naruto!' I said to myself. I knew I shouldn't have done this. I should have just left it alone. I let out a sigh. And slowed down a little looking. That's when I just realized it was cold out. I started to get Goosebumps on my arms. I looked around me wondering just how far I've ran.

I stopped and stood there under the street light, no one was out. I could still hear the music coming from the dance. I just realize after seeing all the cars I ran by, I had no ride home. I swore under my breath when I remembered that I didn't have my cell phone either. I had no where to put it anyways. I bent down and slipped of my high heels, I'm shocked that I can run in them.

'Damn' I didn't want to go back inside to look for Neji. I didn't want to take the chance of running into Naruto. Plus, since everyone saw what happened, I'm too embarrassed to go back in. what are they going to say? Oh my god I slapped Naruto…in front of the whole student body. I'm so dead meat at school, I touch Naruto.

'Here you're going to catch a cold,' I knew that voice very will. I didn't turn around or anything as I felt something drape over my shoulders. Soon I felt arms around wrap around me too. I lean into the hug, I need someone to hold me right now, not caring it was him.

'I'm sorry for what happened in there.' He whispered to me.

'It's okay, I'm okay.' I felt tears running down my cheeks. It was my fault.

'Does he really think that of me? That I have sex with anybody who touches me? Or even look at me? Does he really think that I'm a whore?'I asked him.

'He was mad, I know he didn't mean it Sasuke. He wasn't thinking straight.'

'I hope you're right Neji. Take me home, please. I don't want to be here right now. I need to sleep'

'Okay' he walked us towards his tuck and helped me in. the radio was on, soft smooth music played low. As we exited the school parking lot.

We drove in silences. I looked out the window and watch the lights pass us by. We came to a stopped in front of my house.

'Do you want me to come in for a while?' he asked me, as he put the tuck in park.

'No, Tenten might be looking for you at the dance.' I climb out of the truck and walked up the side walk into the house. All the lights were off, the house was cold. It matched my feelings at the moment.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and passed by Itachi's room, the door was close. He must be asleep.

I turn on the light and closed the door and locking it. I stood there for a moment just staring at the door. I covered my face with both of my hands and slowly ran it through my hair and down the back of my neck. Letting a sigh out at the same time.

I need to get out of this dress, which I really bought for no reason. I wasted money for the stupid dress and the shoes. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

I reached behind me and unzipped the zipper that was holding the dress together. And it was hard to do with out anyone's help. It unzips all the way down to my hip. I got up and walked into the rest room. I stood there and stared at myself in the mirror my eyes were slightly puffy from the crying.

The eyeliner that Itachi put on me was smeared from the tears. I washed my face of the tears and the make-up Itachi worked so hard to do. It made me feel bad, Itachi and Neji spent their time to help me get ready for the dance and it just turned out to be a train wreck.

I exited the rest room and stopped at the door frame and dropped the towel shocked to see who was sitting on my bed. The window was wide open. I should learn to lock that window by now.

'You locked the front door and back…and I'm guessing your bedroom door is lock as well. It's been awhile since I climb through your window. I almost fell…twice' he chuckled at the last thing he said.

'W-what are you doing here?' I blushed realizing that my dress was unzipped in the back. The strap that was holding it up had slip down to the sides of my arms. Leaving my shoulders to be bare and easy for him to see half of my chest.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. I could see so many different emotions with in those big blue eyes that I could easily get lost in. I quickly covered my shoulders with my hands.

He let out a sigh and stood up and slowly made his way towards me. I took steps backwards with every step he took closer to me. But my back made contact with the wall behind me. He was right in front of me, he still has yet say a word to me. I flatten myself against the wall and held my breath. I was scared, it was scary as the memories started to flash before my eyes. All the bruises he left on my skin, the blood I cough up when he hit a little too hard.

I started to panic, what if he does it again. The doors lock and Itachi is asleep. No one was there to see the things I hid from everyone. I closed my eyes as he reached up towards my arms.

Oh god was he going to grab me hard and throw me into the wall? The floor? Where! Maybe hit me…slap? No that won't do, he was mad before and had no one to take his anger out on. It was just me, right here alone with him. I'm death, maybe because I slapped him in front of everyone at the dance.

That's when I felt his hands rest against my cold cheek softly, my eyes opened and stared at him. Why wasn't he hitting me?

He quickly removed his hand away from me stared at then back at me. I saw how his face dropped.


	17. you have no idea

**A/N: **sadly this is coming in at the very end but just a little into the story...maybe i should post this in the first chapter...meh oh will. anyways... both naruto and sasuke are 17-18 within the story and they have been friends since...forever. the reason why they are oh so close to one another. sasuke does live with itachi his older brother for about 7 years now...no hes parents aren't dead. they just live...some where else...heh. any who they are alive. sasuke isn't the at the bottom of the food chain at school nor the sad emo kid that everyone makes funny of. no he's just a normal student with his own style. he does have a tongue pierce and a tattoo on the inner wrist of his left hand, its the uchiha crest. naruto isn't the ass hole jock...just a jock. he's involve in many school sports. before sakura was in the picture he was always with sasuke. never went to a party without sasuke. has no piercing though he has the tattoo on his stomach.

and as for the emotions between the two. yes sasuke does in fact love naruto with his whole heart. naruto on the other had believes he's in love with sakura. but now he's starting to have these different feelings towards his old best friend and isn't sure what it is. but yes naruto does have feelings for sasuke. and sakura she knows about the feelings sasuke has towards naruto, thus one of the many reasons why she is going out with naruto. but not for liking him.

thanks for who ever read all of that. enjoy the story

* * *

'You're scared of me, aren't you?' he whispered looking down at his hand still. I didn't answer. I wanted to really, but I lost my voice and I just couldn't seem to find it just yet.

'I know you are. You can't even answer me.' he backed off and walked around the room mindlessly. I watched me without moving from the spot I was in.

'I…ah…I took classes for it you know. I know how to calm myself down.' He was looking at some of the pictures I had place on the dresser. 'I won't hurt you anymore'

Before I could stop myself 'you already did so many times'

He turned his face towards me, confusion written all over his face. I really need to know when to keep shut.

'What do you mean?'

Oh well I'm already dead meat anyways.

'Yes it was with the beatings that did hurt…physically. You hurt me when you told me you like Sakura. It hurt when I put you two together, just so you could shut up about her. But you stayed with her. It hurt when I saw you two kiss. And the night you came over telling me you fell in love with her. That's that hurt me the most. Then you stopped coming over to see me, you spent more time with her than me. And then you left me for three years' I stepped away from the wall, 'I was alone for those three yeas. Till Neji transferred into the school. He saw me and became some what my friend.'

He didn't say anything, standing there looking at me, listening to every word I spoke. The very first time he listen to me fully.

Tears started to form in my eyes, I didn't feel like crying. But they just started to run down my cheeks falling onto the floor.

'It hurt because' I took a deep breath 'because Naruto I l-'

His cell phone went off. It was the same tone.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I can't tell him my feelings, he was with Sakura, he love Sakura.

'Hey…yea sorry I didn't stay at the dance…something came up…what? Yea that did happen…listen I'll tell you tomorrow what happened' he said into the phone 'yea bye'

He ended the phone and placed in on the dresser beside the only photo I had up of us together. It was a small wallet size picture.

'Everyone is talking about what happened tonight at the dance.'

I froze up…Sakura already knew?

'What were you going to say before she called?' I looked up at him when he didn't use her name.

'It's nothing important. Please leave'

'No'

He started to walk closer to me. I stood my ground, I trust him enough to know he won't hit me anymore.

'No? I want you out of my house, Naruto' he stopped yet again in front of me.

'I don't want to'

'Naruto, please just leave…you may want to be here. But you don't want others to find out that you're talking to me.'

'Damn it Sasuke…tell me what you were going to say to me before Sakura called' he rose his voice at me.

'I told you it was nothing important.' I said loudly.

He pushed me into the wall, but not met to hurt me. Not from anger.

He places both of his arms on either side of me, trapping me. I had no way out. I could knee him, but that was the dirtiest trick one could do to a guy. That and plus I was still wearing the dress.

I blushed at the closeness. He moved closer to me.

He whispered into my ear 'you have no idea how hard it was for me' I didn't more nor say a word to him.

'To see Neji and you dancing like that. In front of everyone.' I looked at him he looked back, his eyes were clouded over.

'Tell me did you wear a dress because of what I said to you?'

'Get off of me Naruto' I tried pushing him away from me. He grabbed a hold of my waist and pinned it against the wall on either side my head. My dreams of him flooded my mind. This was not the time to think about things like that.

I jerked and let out a gasp as I feel something wet run across my collarbone.


	18. going to leave a mark

**A/N: don't kill me please! i know these last few chapters are very overdo. i'm sorry. so who wants to hear my awesome excuse? anyone? okay a lets see...i have many reasons why. good ones too. just just because i was too lazy to get online and post them. anyways... member pasted away a job my seats for college, had to look for a diff college to attend 4...ahhh those are my excuses. forgive me?...i'll give you ah...something...idk what yet. oh yea the story...read away. enjoy

* * *

**

'Na-naruto?'

'So hard to stop myself of walking up to you and do you right then and there. To mark you as mine, show people that no one can ever touch you but me. And only me' he licked my neck again. I let out a groan at his words. He stepped even closer to me. His body fully against mine.

He plant opened mouth kisses along my neck. I moan as I felt him bite my neck and sucked.

'You-you're going to lea-ve a mark—ahh' I managed out. He bit harder as he worked up a mark, ignoring my warning. Not that I really cared if he did or not.

My body started to wake up, I was breathing hard, my eyes closed. I wanted him to kiss me. But he stayed kissing my neck.

'nar-uto' I begged him. I tried to wiggle my wrist free of his grasps, he was holding onto me tightly. Ever so slowly, he side to slide my arms upwards. He stopped above my head and rose my arms up higher and pinned them there with one hand. His free hand wander to my hair, he pulled it. Causing me to bare my neck more to him.

I moan as he bit my ear and started to suck on it. I want to touch him. I want him to kiss me. Something

'…Naruto? Pl-ease' I whispered out to him. I heard him let out a groan in response. He let go of my ear and continued kissing my neck, licking, biting.

'Say it again'

'wh-'

He bit a little too hard, I jerked. I let out a long moan at the action.

'My name…say it again' and with that he bit harder than before. I could feel the blood coming out of the wound. He licked it up and began sucking on it once again.

'Naru-to' I said it louder. 'Pl-ea-se…kiss me'

He stopped and pulled away from me. I opened my eyes at the lost of warmth. He stared at me, his eyes clouded over with lust. I'm guessing mines was the same. I started to worry…did I say something?

'Naruto?'

He lean in and so did I. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips touch mines. He sucked my bottom lip, nipped on it and pulled it. I moan and groan. I made sounds that I thought I couldn't ever make. I groan.

Finally I felt him lick my lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slowly. My knees got weak as I felt his tongue in my mouth. I didn't put up much of a fight when he fought for dominance. He took charge of the kiss and I let him.

He let go of my wrist, my hands were in his hair shortly after. I lean into the kiss. We had to break apart for air.

His phone started to ring once again. The same tone. I closed my eyes….she just had to call. He's going to stop and say sorry…then leave. To go back to the dance, just to see her.

He pulled away from me…without his support, I slid down the wall. My whole body was numb. I was taking deep breaths.

He kissed me.

'Hey Sakura-I know-no I can't make it back to the dance-something came up-no I can't just leave.'

I look up at him, he was smiling down at me, I chewed on my bottom lip. Okay, so he wasn't tell her he was with me right now. But he's not leaving and we just made out. I still can't stand up. That's when I realized something…I blushed.

I got up with the support of the wall…it was warm in some spots from me pushed up against it. Other spots it was cold due the cold air blowing in from the opened window.

I turned towards the bathroom to change. My dress was unzipped and my back was in clear view.

'Oh god' I heard him say into the phone. I looked over my shoulder to see him walking towards me once again. I gave a shy smile and continued on walking into the bathroom. He walked in too.

'oh-Sakura can I call you back later?' before he could get a reply he closed his phone. I quickly turn to face him, trying to hide my backside…to bad he still could see it from the mirror in back of me. I gripped onto the edge of the sink.

'Are trying to drive me insane?'

'Is it working?' I teased

'More than you know' with that he was pressed up against me, kissing me once again. His hand found its way to my naked back, his hands careless my lower back and slowly began to move up.

I moan into the kiss. This was going way to fast for me…but I can't help reacting to his touches.

I felt him pulling down the sides of the dress, wanting more skin. He broke the kiss, only to kiss the new skin exposed to him.

Growing bold I began to undo his tie and slid it off of him. I let out a squeak as he picked me up and sat me down on the counter sink. I lean back onto the mirror. He knelt down and pulled the bottom of my dress up,

He kissed the top of my foot…my heels were still on. He didn't bother to take them off. He continued on up my leg, but he stopped at the object wrapped around my lower thigh.

I blushed remembering I have yet taken that off.

He looked up at me. I saw the look in his eyes. Amusement.

'Orange?' he questioned as he played with the garment. 'I'm starting to get the idea that you planned on some seeing this? Or just me?' he asked in a playful tone. He eyed the garter belt once more before looking back up at me, he placed one last sweet peck on my inner thigh.

'Shut-up…I never thought about it. Itachi made me wear it.' I told him. He smirked

He was about to say something…but

'I hope your just helping him change his clothes?' I'm shocked that I haven't passed out from all the blushing I did tonight. Naruto quickly stood up and turned around to face the person standing by the door.


	19. he's a big boy

**A/N: i hope you liked chapter 18 and i also hope you like this one and the next. just to remind you i did have this all written out before hand. so i was finish with when i began posting the first chapter. so the delay wasn't because i got writers block...while that did happen in the middle of writing it...any who enjoy this one as well. **

* * *

'Itachi, I-I thought you were asleep' I manage to say. I got off the sink and straighten my dress and pulled up the top part, covering my upper chest.

'Well I guess you thought wrong.'

'Hey Itachi…err…what's up?' Naruto greeted him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

'Sasuke if you planned on having sex…you could have a least stop moaning loudly. I was having a nice dream too.' He turned around, my eyes widen I was that loud? Loud enough for him to hear me through two close doors? 'I want this door to stay open tonight. Naruto please stop undressing Sasuke, I'm sure he's a big boy. He can do it himself' with that he walked out.

I covered my face…oh god my brother just had to walk in on a moment like this? I won't be able to look at him for a month now. Gah….

'…ah…yeah…' I heard Naruto walking around in the bath room. Soon I heard the water running. I looked in between my fingers, he was pouring bubbles into the bathtub. I uncovered my face.

'Well, that was embarrassing' he said as he stood up straight and began walking towards me. I relaxed a bit.

'I won't be able to look at him tomorrow.'

'Well, you were kind of loud.' I smiled at him.

'Shut-up and get out…' I pulled him towards the door. 'What I can't watch you take a bath? What if I want to join?' he teased.

'No…' with that I closed and locked the bathroom door with him on the other side

'Why not? I seen you half naked already' I heard him from the other side of the door.

'Go away'

The bath was almost full. I look in the mirror.

'1…2…3…' I counted looking at my skin. I chewed my lip. The biggest one was right under my jaw, the other were on my collarbone, the last one was near my ear. How was I suppose to hind these?

I touched them. A weird feeling came over me as I thought of Naruto doing this to me. These were naruto's marking on me. Was I his? I pulled off the strips that was holding up my dress and shrugged them off. The top part loosen a bit. I began playing with my tongue ring as I saw another blue marks just above my right nipple.

That's when I remember that I bit on my tongue right when I was yelling at Naruto. I opened my mouth as wide as it could, it was my back teeth. I need to get it fix…it's always the same one, this was the third time it happen. Maybe getting a tongue pierce was a bad idea

I stepped out of the dress, my heels were still on. I don't know why girls whine about wearing them. They're okay…will I only been wearing them for the past four hours now, so I really have no say in this matter.

I over looked my body in the full length mirror that was hung behind the door. At least Itachi let me wear boxers, inside of the slick underwear he gotten me. There was a bite mark on my inner thigh. I pulled off the garter belt and place it in the sink, along with my boxers.

I smiled at the site before me, I dropped the towel onto the floor. My hair was still wet from the hot bath. I feel better than before now.

I walked around the bed and closed the window, the last thing I need was to catch a cold. I stood there for minute staring outside. It was late. The moon was high in the sky tonight.

I smiled once again as I felt heat from behind me and soon arms were wrapped around me. I lean into the hug, his head rested on my shoulder and began to rock us back and froth.

'I thought you were asleep.' I whispered.

'I was waiting for you to come out.'

'Why may I ask?' I looked at him. He smiled and kissed me on my cheek.

'I wanted to look at you' he pulled us towards my bed, 'I'm sleepy…come to bed with me.'

He pulled me down and pulled the bed sheets over us and held me from behind.

My heart was beating fast. I was sharing a bed with Naruto.

'Good night'

'Night' I whispered into the silence. No we didn't say I love to each other. Those words are only met for lovers. And we weren't at the moment Naruto was still with sakura and she knew nothing of this.


	20. whats going to happen now

**A/N: okay i have a strong feeling i'm going to get very bad reviews for this chapter. but that's understandable, i too would be mad about it. many of you review, favorite, author and story alert my stories and i love you all for that. this one is probably my shortest chapter yet**. **so enjoy it...i hope. please review

* * *

**

Was this it? Is he going to leave again and continue going out with sakura the girl he loves?

What if tomorrow at school, well he act like nothing happened between us tonight? And go on pretending he didn't know me. Well he talk to me tomorrow at all? I closed my eyes and willed by tears to not fall, not to shake in his arms.

'Sasuke?' he asked into the night. He shifted so that he was leaning onto his elbows. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' I lied.

'You're shaking…are you getting sick?' he moved once again this time he pulled me with him, so I was resting on his chest and looking at him. He was staring at me, looking for something within my dark coal eyes.

'What's going to happen?' I finally asked him. He let out a sigh.

'I thought you'd be asking me that soon.' He let me go and got out of bed. I slowly sat up and watched him walk around in the dark room.

I closed my eyes as he turned on the lights again.

I didn't say anything as he dug through his jacket pocket. He didn't day anything to me. I let out a low sob as I saw him pull out a small box. I covered my month with my hands. I was shocked.

He wouldn't look at me as he slowly walked back towards the bed.

I knew I shouldn't have done this. He sat down on the edge of the bed. I moved away from him. I didn't want him touching me anymore. I knew who that was for…and he had the nerve to kiss me?

'Sasuke…I-'

'Leave' I said before he could say anything else. I was looking down at the sheets that pooled around my waist.

'Let me explain' he begged. I didn't say anything to him.

'I-I love her Sasuke' I felt myself starting to shake once again.

'When?' I asked after s few moments of silences. He didn't answer me. 'WHEN?' I yelled at him.

'Tonight at the dance…' je finally answered my question.

'I can't believe I let you touch me.' I quickly got off the bed. I began to pick up his shoes, jacket, phone, and his keys. I throw it at him. He caught them easily, though he was shocked at my actions.

'I'm tired of this Naruto…I'm tired of you and you're god damn lies.' I yelled at him. He stood up.

'Sasuke calm down'

'Calm down? Calm down? You fucking asshole! You lied to me…used me is more like it. Because of what?'

'I didn't use you Sasuke…you kno-'

'Like hell. I don't know you!'

'Yes you do' his voice was starting to get louder.

'You fucking kissed me!' I yelled my hands on my hips.

'I couldn't help it damn it Sasuke!' he was standing in front of me now.

'Couldn't help it my ass. You couldn't control your sexual needs that's what.' I pushed him away from me.

'Sasuke what listen to me…'

'GET OUT NARUTO GET OUT NOW!' I yelled as I continued to shove him away from me.

'Wait just a minute'

'Now I won't wait a minute Naruto! I waited to long' I yelled…I stopped.

'What?'

To hell with it….

'I waited for you for to long Naruto. And I'm done waiting for you. I waited for you Naruto for a long time now.' I backed away from him.

'I tried countless times to over look these feelings that grew over time. I didn't understand them at first. Naruto…I fell for you. And I fell hard.'

He stood there.

I walked backwards.

'Naruto…I waited you to look at me the way you looked at sakura. I wanted your attention on me. And only on me. I wanted you who I wanted to hold me, smile at me. but you didn't you only saw that fucking bitch!' I yelled out the last part.

'Naruto I'm…I'm done waiting for you.' With that I turned around and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

I didn't hear anything from the other side of the door. After awhile I hear movement, the bed creaked and foot steps in the hall and down the stairs. I heard the front door being closed.

I came out of the room with out bothering to turn off the lights I climb into bed and covered myself with the sheets once again. The bed felt cold.

And I am….I'm done with him. I am really tired of hoping.

'I'm letting you go Naruto…' I whispered before silent tears ran down my cheeks and fell onto the bed.

I feel into darkness.

**Owari**

**Started: November 23, 2009 **

**finished March 29, 2010**

* * *

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! DON'T HATE ME EITHER...MY HEART JUST CAN'T STAND IT. yes this is the very last chapter. i hate sad endings too...but at least i didn't kill anyone off...yet. lol, but please use author alert...cause you are going to love me once again with in the month. why you may ask?...DUH DUH DUH...can anyone say...PART 2 IS ON THE WAY! **

* * *

**!PREVIEW!**

The strange thing is I always thought that if I ever got over my feelings for Naruto, I would go into a deep depression mood. Like in the TV shows on lifetime are. Then again is always turns are for the better. But on the other hand its just a TV show nothing is real. But this is real, my feelings for Naruto were really from the start.

But that didn't happen….I don't feel depress or broke. Nothing, not empty nothing…just nothing. Like everything bad that happen is over….well it is. But that's beside the point.

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. Sure I saw the marks on my neck and chest. But it didn't bother me, yes I'm mad at him and myself for believing naruto would have any sort of feelings towards me.

Sadly memories came back to me as I dung underneath my sink. I was looking for my red bag…a makeup bag. I took out my old cover up that I haven't use in a long time. I had bought tons of them when Naruto started to hit me. I chewed on my lip as I covered up the marks left on my body.

One by one the red marks on my neck disappeared, my pale skin remain mark less. I stared back at myself fin the mirror, I didn't see anything in my eyes like I did before last night happen. I felt relax finally.

**!TBC!**


	21. AN update! SHE LIVES PLZ READ ME

June 30, 2013

OMG! SHE LIVES! but sadly not for long. okay I hope everyone is doing well. as for me...im ah...im okay. a lot has happen over the pass few years. but that's not why I came back. anywho...onto the main thing I wanted to tell yea(years later). I have no clue if anyone still reads my fics, but to those that still do or am hoping for my return. good news and bad news. I have found my thumb drive of all my fanfictions that I have written ages ago. I have the second part if You Belong with Me! OMGS I KNOWS...but its not finish, its not edited, not beta. who wants me to post what I have written? it's close to 6,000 words and 17 pages long. WOW. bad news-I think im done writing fanfiction...im sorry but it has been close to five years since I have written a fanfic. yes I have so many story plots in my head. but every time I want to put them to paper...its gone. DAMN. BUT I have just written a story yuri story with an interesting plot, its not a fanfic. im in the middle of typing it out and what not. im gonna post it on a different website. if ur interested in that let me know and I shall sent u a link to it or sumthing. im off topic...but yea I have about half of YBWM 2 written out and am no longer interested in finishing it. so if I get enough replies I shall post what I have and from there someone can have it or I can just leave it up and ppl can come by to read it randomly. LET ME KNOW PLZ I feel bad that I have left u guys hanging like that. message me plz.


End file.
